


Замкнуть круг

by triskelos



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskelos/pseuds/triskelos
Summary: Пейринг: Мерлин/АртурРейтинг: PG-13Жанр: ангст, романсЗаявка: "Артур: Я рад, что ты здесь, Мерлин"Саммари: О чудесах, которые происходят в праздничные дни.Примечание: Автор не претендует на историческую достоверность. Описания праздничных обрядов взяты из разнообразных источников и потому, безусловно, могут отличаться от общепринятых описаний.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 9





	Замкнуть круг

**Февраль – Имболк**

Все началось в канун праздника свечей. Даже через много лет Мерлин четко и ясно помнил то мгновение, когда в воздухе запахло чем-то новым. Был хмурый февральский день и небо затянули черные тучи. «Волчий месяц», последние недели зимы, канун Имболка.

Много лет он не видел смысла в большинстве праздников. Так, просто очередная попытка матери заставить его разобрать свои вещи и убрать в доме. Ну что это за праздник, когда нужно вкалывать, как вьючная лошадь? Но Хунит была непреклонна. «Традиции – это то, что нас объединяет, - говорила она. - То же делали мои родители, и их родители, и еще много поколений». И, еще раз строго глянув на сына, шла печь традиционный праздничный хлеб.

Оказавшись в Камелоте, Мерлин понял, что Гаюс в вопросе праздников - не меньший зануда. Но именно он научил его хоть немного любить этот странный зимний день.

В тот год Мерлин отпраздновал свой четвертый Имболк в Камелоте. В тот год в его жизни произошло много необъяснимых событий, прекрасных и пугающих одновременно.

Итак, был хмурый февральский день. Мерлин поставил метлу в угол и выглянул в окно. Плохое время выбрали Утер и Моргана, чтобы отправиться с визитом к королю Мерсии, вот-вот метель начнется. К тому же, как не уставал ворчать Гаюс, в этот день нельзя наведываться даже в чужую деревню, не то, что в чужое королевство.

Мерлин был на ногах с самого утра и к середине дня, энтузиазм совсем покинул его. В комнате относительный порядок, можно было позволить себе немного передохнуть. Может быть, даже пробраться на дворцовую кухню и стянуть пару пирожных. Он как можно тише спустился по ступенькам вниз и тут же наткнулся на Гаюса. То есть, поход за сладостями откладывалась на неопределенное время.

\- О, ты решил мне помочь? – хитро сощурился старик. – Я ценю. Начни вон с того шкафа, и только попробуй что-то разбить. А то я тебя знаю – обе руки, как левая нога. А потом сходишь к Джеймсу, за свежим сыром и молоком. А потом Гвен придет, я ее пригласил. Не сидеть же бедняжке одной в праздник.

Мерлин поплелся в противоположный угол комнаты. Мечты о пирожных растаяли, как туман, и это не могло не расстраивать. Смахивая пыль со старых книг, он покосился на Гаюса.

\- Ну, если уж мы занимаемся столь интересным и занимательным делом, да еще и вдвоем, то хоть расскажи что-то интересное. А то я скончаюсь в расцвете лет от скуки, и ты будешь виноват!

Гаюс приподнял бровь.

\- Я не шучу! – патетически продолжил Мерлин. – Умру у тебя на глазах, и некому будет разбирать твои шкафы и ходить за сыром. Расскажи про праздник.

\- Можно подумать, тебе интересно, - проворчал Гаюс. – Ладно, про праздник, так про праздник. Мой учитель всегда говорил, что это – день порога. Богиня родила маленького Бога и духи помогают ей его нянчить. Потому в этот день мы все начинаем новую жизнь. Выбрасываем хлам, выметаем весь мусор… В отличие от некоторых, кто заметает пыль под кровать и думает, что никто не заметит!

Мерлин отчаянно старался не покраснеть.

\- Не знаю, о чем ты… - начал было он, но его прервал знакомый стук в дверь.

На пороге стоял Артур с громадным свертком в руках.

\- Артур! Чем обязаны? – улыбнулся Гаюс, откладывая бумаги. – Как эликсир, который я тебе вчера сварил?

\- Очень хорошо, спасибо, - поспешно ответил Артур, словно не хотел заострять на этом внимание. – Я просто хотел занести тебе одну вещь. Небольшая благодарность за помощь с той раной. Если бы не твоя мазь, я бы до сих пор рукой не мог пошевелить. Я знаю, что не принято сейчас дарить подарки, но мастер закончил его вчера…

С этими словами он развернул ткань и поставил на стол небольшой сундук, украшенный очень искусной резьбой. Гаюс провел рукой по крышке, любуясь работой.

\- Спасибо, но все же не стоило так беспокоиться… Это моя работа. Хочешь чаю?

\- Да, конечно, - не задумываясь, ответил Артур, который обычно отказывался от любых угощений.

Но в этот раз он не только с видимым удовольствием выпил чашку чая с молоком, но и попросил добавки. Это было совсем не похоже на него. Мерлин подбросил в камин пару поленьев и тоже присоединился к чаепитию, начиная догадываться, почему принц не торопится уходить.

За прошедшие четыре года они многое пережили вместе и часто понимали друг друга без слов. Артур, разумеется, не собирался прекращать свои подколки и бесконечно шутил над его медлительностью и неуклюжестью. Но Мерлин знал, они давно стали настоящими друзьями, хоть при первой при первой встрече это казалось просто невозможным. Потому провести его Артуру было непросто.

\- А зачем вам столько свечей? – спросил Артур, указывая на две корзины, стоявшие в углу.

\- Нужно зажечь их по всем комнатам, и на каждом окне. Моя мама всегда говорила, что они очищают дом. И нас тоже. А вы такого никогда не делали?

\- Ну, ты ведь не думаешь, что я буду сам свечи зажигать, правда? У меня для таких целей есть один глупый неуклюжий слуга, – усмехнулся Артур, и тут же добавил, - Сам ведь знаешь, как мой отец к таким вещам относится. Мы праздники многие вроде бы и празднуем, но большинства обычаев я даже не знаю.

\- Надолго они с Морганой уехали? – вдруг спросил Гаюс. Мерлин подумал, что за эти годы они почти научились читать мысли друг друга.

\- На три недели, - невесело ответил Артур. – А почему в Имболк нужно есть сыр, молоко и масло?

\- Я вот как раз Мерлину рассказывал – говорят, что Богиня как раз родила сына и кормит его грудью. И молоко – это чудо, как дар природы.

\- Понятно..., - протянул Артур, рассматривая стол перед собой, словно придумывая следующий вопрос.

Гаюс и Мерлин переглянулись.

\- Артур, а что ты вечером делаешь? – как бы невзначай спросил Мерлин, собирая чашки со стола.

\- Уж поверь мне, не бездельничаю, - не очень убедительно произнес принц. – Нужно будет проверить все посты, а то в честь праздника такое начнется! А потом…

\- А потом приходи к нам на ужин, а? – продолжил Мерлин, хитро улыбаясь. – К нам и Гвен придет, так что даже еда нормальная будет. Имболк – это праздник, когда можно только убирать и готовить сыр. Пить пиво нельзя, ничем интересным заниматься – тоже. Зато можно рассказывать страшные истории… Чем мы и собираемся заниматься.

В глазах Артура мелькнуло облегчение.

\- Я подумаю, - ответил он, ничем не выдавая радости. – До вечера, спасибо за чай, Гаюс.

\- Ты хороший друг, Мерлин, - сказал Гаюс, когда дверь за принцем закрылась. – Он слишком гордый, никогда не признает, что ему одиноко.

Это было лучшее празднование Имболка в жизни Мерлина. Гвен принесла орехи в меду и топленое молоко. Затем, оценив масштабы бедствия, отогнала их от плиты и тем самым спасла блины от неминуемой гибели.

Затем зашел за настойкой сосед Гаюса, сапожник Ринтус, и принес вишневый пирог своей жены, горячий и ароматный. Затем Глэдис, соседка через дорогу, за мазью для суставов. Она не принесла ничего, но с радостью угостилась кусочком пирога.

Артур пришел тогда, когда Мерлин уже почти потерял надежду. Пришел не с пустыми руками, а корзиной самого свежего, самого лучшего во всем королевстве сыра. Гвен как раз заканчивала накрывать на стол, а Мерлин зажигал свечи. Выставляя одну из них за окно, он выглянул на улицу. В каждом доме, в каждом окне горел такой же маленьких, теплый огонек.

\- Зачем это? – спросил Артур, неожиданно оказавшийся рядом.

\- Мама говорит – если оставить огни до рассвета, духи смогут найти дорогу домой, - тихо ответил Мерлин. Он знал – она всегда имела в виду его отца и его потерянный дух.

Артур молча поставил на подоконник еще одну свечу.

\- Можно и я одну поставлю? – спросил он немного хрипло.

Мерлин без лишних слов поджег его свечу от своей. Он знал, для кого была вторая свеча.

\- Артур, а о каком отваре вы говорили с Гаюсом? – вдруг спросил он.

Артур молчал, глядя в окно.

\- Да брось ты, мне можешь сказать!

\- Мне… мне сны снятся. Плохие. Очень, - нехотя проговорил Артур. – Не такие, как Моргане. Просто сны.

\- И как отвар? Помогает?

Артур покачал головой.

\- Не знаю пока, только один раз попробовал…

\- Эй, садитесь за стол! – крикнула Гвен и поставила на скатерть последнюю тарелку.

Они пили чай, смеялись, рассказывали истории до поздней ночи. В камине потрескивали поленья, за окном сыпал снег, а Мерлин вдруг понял, что этот праздник ему вполне нравится. Вкусная еда, уютный вечер, друзья. Тогда-то он и почувствовал, что в его жизни что-то меняется. Меняется независимо от него, от его поступков. И он уже ничего не может изменить.  
  


**Март - Остара**

День весеннего равноденствия в тот год застал Мерлина в Эалдоре. Причин тому было несколько. Во-первых, он давно обещал матери, что приедет весной. Во-вторых, его официально отпустили, а отказываться от такой возможности было бы глупо. И, в-третьих, он боялся встретиться с Артуром.

Этому, в свою очередь, так же было несколько причин. Во-первых, за неделю до того Мерлин в очередной раз спас Артуру жизнь. И, во-вторых, именно тогда Артур узнал, что он волшебник.

Последний пункт совсем не входил в планы Мерлина, но никуда не денешься, уже ничего не изменить. Сейчас он мог только проклинать свою доверчивость, из-за которой слишком поздно разгадал планы колдуна Джеральда. Он прибыл в Камелот под видом советника короля Ценреда и, втершись в доверие к Артуру, попытался убить его. У Мерлина не было выбора. Но он не мог забыть, насколько растерянным и ошарашенным выглядел Артур, пока волшебник заговаривал раны на его руках.

\- Скажи что-нибудь, не молчи, - попросил Мерлин, сам не понимая, что говорит.

\- Я не знаю, что сказать, - тихо ответил Артур. – Я должен подумать.

Через день он, не сказав никому ни слова, уехал на охоту. Один. А Мерлин отправился в Эалдор, туда, где все было просто и понятно. Ничто не помогает расстроенным чувствам так, как мамины праздничные весенние булочки. Жаль только, что остальные проблемы ими не решишь.

Возможно, не стоит теперь возвращаться в Камелот – кто знает, что решил Артур. Попасть в руки палача Мерлину совсем не хотелось. Но как же тогда Гаюс? И как же тогда Артур, если его в последнее время только ленивый не пытается убить? И как же он сам?

Два дня он не мог найти себе места. Хунит пыталась поддержать его, но ему почему-то сложно было поверить в ее «все будет хорошо, вот увидишь».

А потом настал день весеннего равноденствия, Остара, с ее крапивным чаем, булочками и гуляниями. И традиционной уборкой, куда же без нее. Но в этот раз обязанности его даже радовали. Чем больше работы, тем меньше времени на то, чтобы грызть себя попусту.

Он помог матери по дому, принес воды, наколол дров. Поленница была полупустой, а Мерлин не знал, когда в следующий раз сможет приехать. Да и сможет ли вообще. Потому отправился в лес, стараясь не думать о том, что будет с Хунит, если его казнят под королевским дворцом.

Собирая хворост, он мысленно опять вернулся к своему обману. Это была необходимая мера, но Артур с ним не согласится. Для него это – предательство. Мерлин присел на поваленное дерево и обхватил голову руками. Ну почему именно сейчас, когда все только наладилось, когда у него действительно есть друзья?

\- Эй, Мерлин! – послышалось издалека, и Мерлин поднял голову.

\- Артур? – крикнул он, узнав голос.

\- Угадал, - Артур пошел на голос и через несколько мгновений вышел из чащи.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – ошарашено спросил Мерлин. – Как ты меня нашел?

\- Мне твоя мама сказала, куда идти. Опять бездельничаешь? – неожиданно улыбнулся Артур, сделал еще несколько шагов и сел рядом. – Мне во дворце сказали, куда ты уехал. И что на тебе тогда лица не было. Я хочу поговорить. Мне ведь это все не почудилось, правда?

\- Нет.

\- Ты..., - Артур замялся, подыскивая правильное слово. – Колдун?

\- Да. С рождения, - Мерлин опустил голову, рассматривая свои руки. – Я знаю, что я тебя обманул, но… Ты не можешь осуждать за то, кто я есть, Артур. Чтобы ни думал Утер, что бы он тебе ни говорил, магия – это не выбор. Магия – это…

\- Судьба, да? – без тени насмешки спросил принц. – Ты не понял, я не о том хочу поговорить. Я просто давно думал… И сейчас вот… Я за эти дни вспомнил каждую неприятность, которая со мной случалась за последние годы… Это ведь все ты? В смысле – ты мне помогал?

Мерлин удивленно моргнул.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Валианта змеи не послушались благодаря тебе?

Мерлин кивнул.

\- А Аванк? У меня факел тогда словно ожил. Тоже ты?

\- Я, - тихо подтвердил Мерлин.

\- А грифон?

\- Тоже я. И Ланселот, но он не знал, что я помогаю.

\- И София? И тогда, здесь же в деревне… Это ведь не Уилл был?

\- Нет, - прошептал Мерлин. Вспоминать о друге было все еще тяжело. – Я хотел тебе сказать, правда… Но ты тогда …

\- Да, я знаю, - поморщился Артур, поднимаясь на ноги. – Я жалею о каждом слове. Я понимаю, почему ты ничего не сказал. Конечно, я злился сначала, но сам виноват. Только ответь мне еще на один вопрос - когда я болел, когда чуть не умер… Это тоже ты? Какой ценой?

Мерлин поднял глаза на принца.

\- Я. Высокой. Хоть жертва потом была другая.

Казалось, что вся кровь отхлынула от лица Артура.

\- Ты? Ты что, ты..? Зачем, ради меня..?

Мерлин встал с бревна и посмотрел ему в глаза.

\- Ты – будущий король. Тебе предстоит править Камелотом, тебе предстоит объединить земли Альбиона. А главное… Ты - мой друг и ты умирал, твоя голова лежала у меня на коленях. Я бы этого не допустил.

Артур содрогнулся, словно эти слова хлестнули его по лицу. Мерлин видел, что он сжал кулаки, и почему-то не мог отвести взгляд от побелевших костяшек.

Но злился принц не на него. Отвернувшись, он со всей силы ударил по дереву. И, словно не замечая боли, тихо заговорил:

\- Я ведь догадывался тогда, что ты что-то задумал. Я догадывался, что ты пришел прощаться. Но почему-то не верил, не придал значения, - он снова повернулся к Мерлину и посмотрел ему в глаза. –

Я помню все, что ты мне тогда сказал. Как я мог не понять? Я даже не знаю, как за такое нужно благодарить…

В его взгляде было столько вины и раскаяния, что Мерлину стало неловко. Артур не должен был об этом узнать, о том, что он променял свою жизнь на его.

\- Я… - начал было волшебник, но принц перебил его.

\- Я никому ничего не скажу, можешь мне верить. Я хочу, чтобы ты вернулся в Камелот со мной. И чтобы ничего не менялось. Ты вернешься?

\- Конечно, - улыбнулся Мерлин.

Взгляд Артура смягчился.

\- Тогда хватит бездельничать! Ты так дрова до следующей зимы собирать будешь.

И первым принялся подбирать ветки.

\- Кстати, помнишь, я тебе говорил, что мне плохие сны снятся? Мне раз пять снился этот Джеральд – как он резал мне руки, сливал мою кровь в кубки…, - Артур выпрямился и, прищурившись, посмотрел вверх, сквозь кроны деревьев. – Только в моем сне тебя не было. Он убивал меня каждый раз.  
  
В деревню они оба притащили по полной вязанке хвороста. Хунит, высматривавшая их с порога, с облегчением улыбнулась.

\- Ну как? – тихонько спросила она сына, когда тот прятал два в сарае.

\- Ты была права, мама, - сказал он. – Я действительно совсем его не знаю.

Он все еще не мог отделаться от ощущения, что что-то не так, что Артур чего-то недоговаривает. Но ничего, возможно пиво на празднике немного развяжет ему язык.  
  
Но Артур рассказал все сам. Они сидели у костра, наблюдая за танцующими. Весна в этом году была ранней и теплой, потому Мерлин подозревал, что гуляния растянутся на несколько дней.

\- Гаюс рассказывал мне об одном обряде…, - задумчиво начал принц.

\- О каком?

\- Об обряде родственных душ, - Артур отпил еще глоток пива и посмотрел на Мерлина. – Я спросить – ты не… не против?

\- Я?

\- Ну, да, - Артур, казалось, даже смутился. - Я подумал… То, что ты мне рассказывал о драконе, о его словах. Люди, которые проходят этот обряд, закрепляют свою дружбу, обещают помогать и дополнять друг друга. Ты не против?

\- Нет, - наконец-то собрался с мыслями Мерлин. – Конечно, не против. Но это лучше делать в праздник, а сегодня уже не получится.

\- Тогда что, подождем Белтейна?

\- Наверное, это лучший вариант, - ответил Мерлин.

Артур поднялся на ноги.

\- Хватит рассиживаться! Все танцуют, веселятся, а ты сидишь на месте, как пень сгоревший. Пойдем, найдем тебе красивую девушку, которой ты оттопчешь все ноги!

И не успел Мерлин возмутиться или удивиться сравнению с пнем, как Артур уволок его за руку в гущу танцующих.  
  


**Май – Белтейн**

Праздник костров жители Камелота традиционно праздновали на круглой поляне в соседнем лесу, украшая ее лентами расставляя майские шесты. Белтейн был любимым праздником года, веселым и беззаботным, как сама весна. Даже придворные часто приходили повеселиться со всеми, забывая о своем происхождении. К тому же они всегда видели здесь Артура и Моргану, которые не упускали случая прийти на праздник.

Посреди поляны разжигался костер из девяти пород дерева: березы, дуба, ели, ивы, рябины, яблони, орешника, боярышника и сосны. Мерлин всегда старался подбросить еще одну ветку рябины, дерева магов, в благодарность за свой дар. Этот год не стал исключением, хотя у него были другие заботы. Глядя на пламя костра, он опять задумался о том, что они собираются сделать. Ритуал, обряд, родственные души, дружба навеки. Это была совсем неплохая идея, но, вместе с тем, его уже вторую неделю не отпускал какой-то тягучий, просто панический страх. Все-таки это серьезно, очень серьезно. Но или сейчас, или никогда. Он тряхнул плечами и оглянулся вокруг. Уже почти совсем стемнело, но вся поляна была освещена кострами, большими и маленькими. Незаметно подкравшаяся Гвен одела ему на голову венок из зеленых листьев.

\- Чтобы феи не утащили, - рассмеялась она. – Что ты опять такой серьезный? Праздник ведь, все радуются!

На ее темных распущенных волосах замечательно смотрелся венок из красных цветов, в цвет платья.

\- Я тоже радуюсь, - заверил ее Мерлин. – Но внутри.

\- Зануда! – засмеялась появившаяся из-за дерева Моргана в венке из васильков. – Как и Артур в этом году. Бросай его, Гвен, пошли танцевать!

Улыбнувшись ему еще раз, они скрались в толпе. Мерлин взглядом отыскал Артура и кивнул. Нужно было идти.

Они брели через темный, лес, освещая дорогу факелами, и каждый в этот момент думал о чем-то своем.

\- Отец когда-то говорил, - нарушил тишину Артур, - что он… они с отцом Морганы это тоже когда-то сделали. И были лучшими друзьями всю жизнь, пока Горлоис не погиб. Утер всегда говорил, что если бы не ритуал, они бы никогда не поняли друг друга до конца.

\- Я думал, что Утер не любит древние обряды?

\- Сейчас не любит, - усмехнулся Артур. - Но тогда, в молодости, он еще не пытался изменить законы и обычаи. Он сам соблюдал все обряды. Мне Гаюс рассказывал. Нам сюда?

Мерлин выбрал необходимую им маленькую поляну несколько дней назад и припрятал там все, что им понадобится для обряда – свечи, скатерть, чаши и бутылку вина.

\- Так, - пробормотал Мерлин. – Теперь главное – ничего не забыть. Сначала – круг.

Он очертил веткой окружность на земле и постелил в центре покрывало для алтаря.

\- Не передумал? – полушутливо-полусерьезно спросил Артур, заходя в круг и опускаясь на колени.

Мерлин сделал то же самое и расставил остальные предметы на алтаре.

\- Нет, - твердо ответил он. – Мне страшно, но я не передумаю.

\- Мне тоже, - свет от факелов, воткнутых в землю, освещал напряженное лицо Артура. Он потер ладонями колени и улыбнулся. – Ну, что нужно делать?

Издалека, от костров доносились музыка и смех. В лесу, словно светлячки, мелькали факелы – многие пары этой ночью старались уединиться подальше от всех. Весна, природа в цвету, праздник фей и костров… Мерлин тряхнул головой, стараясь не думать о параллелях.

\- Сначала вино, потом слова, потом свечи, потом слова, потом…, - Мерлин почесал макушку. – А, а потом – все.

Артур скептически приподнял бровь.

\- И что, не нужны никакие жертвоприношения? А резать друг другу вены и смешивать кровь?

\- Замолчите, ваше высочество! – расхохотался Мерлин. – Если очень хочется, то можно и вены порезать, только чур я режу первый!

\- А перо черной курицы? А земля с могилы? - не унимался Артур. – А дохлая кошка?

\- Дохлую кошку я тебе потом подарю, не переживай, - Мерлин налил в две маленькие чаши вина и потянул одну Артуру. – Сделай глоток. И еще…, - он замялся на мгновение. – Гаюс говорил - нужно быть готовым к тому, что эмоции будут очень сильными. То есть, не пугайся. И не… не смущайся. Это нормально.

Артур ничего не ответил, но Мерлин заметил, что он сделал еще один глубокий вдох перед тем, как сделать глоток из кубка. Волшебник поторопился сделать то же самое. Вино было терпковатым, но все равно довольно приятным. Он отпил еще немного и показал Артуру на большую чашу.

\- Нужно перелить вино сюда сюда, - объяснил он.

Отставив пустые кубки в сторону, они взяли в руки общую чашу. Держать ее вдвоем было неудобно, приходилось касаться рук друг друга, и это было немного странно. Не совсем неприятно, но определенно странно. Слова необходимые для этого обряда они выучили наизусть, чтобы не путаться и не отвлекаться.

\- Я твой друг, - начал Мерлин. – Твой учитель…

\- Твой ученик, - повторял Артур. – Твой сын…

От чаши исходило какое-то странное тепло, которое разливалось по их прижатым друг к другу рукам, перетекало на плечи, лопатки, спину. Это было и приятно, и почти больно одновременно, и холодно, и жарко…

\- Твой брат, твой отец, - продолжил волшебник, стараясь не сбиться. – Твоя родственная душа.

Они долго смотрели друг на друга, пока тепло не перестало греть их руки. Затем по очереди выпили по несколько глотков вина.

\- Теперь свечи? - хрипло спросил Артур.

Мерлин только кивнул. Он чувствовал себя очень странно. Голова, руки, ноги – все стало тяжелым, словно свинцовым. Очень хотелось к чему-то прислониться, передохнуть…

Они одновременно зажгли свечи. И поднесли их огоньки к фитилю общей свечи. Сейчас нужно было что-то сказать, объяснить…

\- Я делаю это, чтобы у нас больше не было тайн друг от друга, - медленно проговорил Мерлин. – Мой секрет все эти годы ел меня изнутри, и я больше не хочу ничего от тебя скрывать.

Он задул свою свечу. Его огонь остался лишь в общей.

\- Я хочу, чтобы мы знали друг друга. Чтобы хорошо понимали, чтобы никогда не стали врагами, - сказал Артур и без лишних размышлений задул свою свечу. – Боже, ты чувствуешь? Как-то так странно, словно я десять миль проплыл… - он зажмурился и приложил руку ко лбу.

\- Да, со мной то же самое, - пробормотал Мерлин. – Нужно погасить вместе…

Их пальцы встретились у фитилька, но они совсем не придали этому значения.  
  
Мерлин проснулся на рассвете, когда птицы запели особенно громко. Он лежал покрывале, свернувшись калачиком, потому что даже одежда не спасала от утренней прохлады. Рядом, отвернувшись в другую сторону, спал Артур. Свеча все еще стояла между ними, так, словно они уснули в ту же минуту, как погасили ее. Впрочем, так, наверное, и было. Потому что это было последнее, что он помнил.

Он шевельнул рукой и почувствовал что-то странное на запястье. Их руки лежали на покрывале рядом, и запястье обеих обхватывала тонкая, словно серебряная цепочка.

Артур шевельнулся, повернул голову и открыл глаза. Цепочка растворилась в воздухе, словно ее никогда и не было.

\- Мы что, здесь и спали? – удивленно спросил принц, протирая глаза. – Вот это да! Ничего не помню. Ты что?

\- Нет, ничего, - Мерлин отвернулся, пытаясь понять, что же с ними произошло.

Ему казалось, что он проснулся другим человеком, с другими глазами и другими чувствами. Это было здорово. И, вместе с тем, безумно грустно.

\- Пойдем, - сказал он. – А то нас искать начнут.  
  
Следующий за праздником день всегда был сонным и бесполезным. Большинство праздновавших отсыпались, потому улицы были тихими и безлюдными. Мерлин бесшумно пробрался к себе в комнату и плюхнулся на кровать. Лежать на его старом продавленном матраце было определенно приятнее, чем на мокрой от росы земле. Он все еще чувствовал себя странно – словно что-то ожило в солнечном сплетении и теперь царапало его изнутри, тянуще-приятно и беспокойно.

Он достал из шкафа одеяло и устроился поуютнее, пытаясь уснуть. Но стоило только закрыть глаза, как перед глазами опять был вчерашний обряд, свеча, чаши, лицо Артура в свете факелов. Свеча между ними превращалась в костер, и он с трудом разбирал лицо напротив. Оранжевое пламя становилось все сильнее и горячее. Оно окутывало их обоих, и их руки были связаны тонкими серебряными цепями, звенящими на ветру…

Мерлин проснулся тогда, когда солнц уже село, но чувствовал себя еще более уставшим. Лежать было неудобно, сидеть тоже, одежда казалась тяжелой и горячей. Мысли, одна неожиданнее другой, не давали сосредоточиться на чем-то одном.

«Я больше так не могу! Я больше не могу…» - вдруг понял Мерлин и встал с кровати. Он открыл дверь и замер. За ней стоял Артур, и измученное лицо выдавало его с головой.

\- Я не знаю, что это. Я не знаю, почему. Я больше не могу…, - он опустил горячую ладонь на плечо Мерлина, словно стараясь передать прикосновением то, что не мог объяснить словами. Мерлин накрыл его руку своей.

\- Я шел к тебе. Я тоже больше не могу.

Он притянул Артура к себе и уверенно стянул с него куртку. А потом нашел его губы своими.  
  


**Июнь – Лита**

В самый длинный день в году Мерлин и Артур тоже ушли с празднования до его окончания. В основном потому, что уже потеряли всякую надежду справиться с побочными эффектами от ритуала родства душ.

\- Я не знаю, что это такое, - повторил Артур в тот день, когда они впервые лежали на одной кровати. – Это обряд наверное, да? Так и должно быть?

\- Впервые о таком слышу, - Мерлин перевернулся на живот и поднял глаза на принца. – Гаюс, конечно, говорил, что эмоции будут сильными, но я сомневаюсь, что он бы мне не предупредил о таком. Ты ведь не думаешь, что все рыцари, которые прошли через этот обряд, чтобы закрепить свою дружбу, в итоге делили постель?

\- Ой, - Артур поморщился. – Надеюсь, что нет. А то получится, что и мой отец…

Он зажмурился, пытаясь отогнать воображаемую картинку.

\- Может, мы что-то сделали не так? – предположил Мерлин. – Или то место заколдовано? Черт, и ни у кого не спросишь ведь…

Артур так и подпрыгнул на кровати.

\- Тихо, тихо, - засмеялся Мерлин. – Говорю ведь – оставим этот вариант на крайний случай.

\- Знаешь, что интересно? Мы, наверное, должны испытывать стыд. Или думать, что это неправильно, да? А я так не думаю, - Артур мягко улыбнулся и закусил губу. – Как ты думаешь, теперь всегда так будет? Мы же ничем другим заниматься не сможем…

На следующий день все повторилось. До вечера Мерлин не находил себе места, а на закате столкнулся с Артуром в дверях замка.

\- Пойдем ко мне, мой матрац лучше, - сказал принц.

Мерлин кивнул и последовал за ним по лестнице, поклявшись себе завтра же перерыть все книги о кельтских ритуалах.

Как показал следующий день, в книгах не было ничего о настолько странных побочных эффектах. Потому, благодаря этому необъяснимому и неумолимому влечению, они проводили вместе каждую ночь, начиная с той самой ночи Белтейна.

Исключением стали только три дня, когда они решили провести эксперимент с расстоянием, и Артур уехал в Мерссию. Эти дни были каторгой для них обоих. Потому, возвращаясь на несколько дней раньше, Артур издалека увидел силуэт Мерлина на крепостной стене.

\- Давай больше так не делать, - предложил принц, когда они несколько часов спустя лежали на смятых простынях. – Толку никакого, а думать и правда ни о ком другом не получается.

На празднование дня весеннего солнцестояния прибыла делегация от лорда Байарда, потому Утеру пришлось вспомнить о традициях. На гуляниях с холмов пускали огненные колеса, гостей угощали круглыми желтыми пирогами, символизировавшими солнце, а девушки собирали восемь видов цветов, которые полагалось положить на ночь под подушку, чтобы увидишь во сне своего жениха.

Но гуляния обошли стороной Мерлина, так как для гостей в замке устроили банкет. Музыка, певцы, огненные представления – весь замок гудел, словно улей.

Мерлин давно осознал, насколько их жизнь теперь осложнилась. Он не мог взглянуть на Артура, чтобы не перевести взгляд на его губы или шею. Или не вспомнить в самый неподходящий момент о том, что где-то там, под воротником Артура должна быть темная отметина. Та самая, которую он сам оставил вчера ночью, прикусив кожу на ключице принца. Но в этот вечер все почему-то было еще сложнее. Артура мучили те же мысли. Подозвав Мерлина, чтобы тот подлил ему еще вина, он украдкой царапнул внутреннюю сторону его ладони. Волшебник, с трудом скрыв дрожь, решил, что с такой работой и сам вполне заслужил бокал-другой.

Через час, когда принц давно уже ушел, Мерлин тоже выскользнул из зала, воспользовавшись всеобщим весельем. Поднимаясь по лестнице, он решил раз и навсегда махнуть рукой на поиски ответа. Если ни в одной книге нет ни слова о том, что после обряда вы станете не только друзьями, но и любовниками, значит этого, скорее всего, ни с кем раньше не случалось. Или никто из тех, с кем случилось, не решился рассказать об этом. Ну и черт с ним, подумал Мерлин. От вина приятно шумело в голове, а рука все еще помнила недавнее прикосновение.

Артур, сидя на кровати, вытирал полотенцем мокрые волосы. На белой рубашке поступили мокрые пятна, делая ее совсем прозрачной. Услышав скрип двери, он неуверенно поднялся на ноги, отбросив полотенце в сторону.

Мерлин улыбнулся его немного смущенному выражению лица. Он знал, что Артур обычно льет воду себе на голову только в одном случае.

\- Ты пьян? – спросил он, подходя вплотную.

\- Немного, - улыбнулся Артур.

\- И я – немного, - Мерлин обеими руками провел по его мокрым волосам, легко царапая кожу. И вдруг довольно сильно дернул, запустив обе ладони в волосы.

Артур вскрикнул, но явно не от боли.

\- Черт, - прошептал он, облизнув губы. И глухо застонал, когда Мерлин провел языком по его шее.

\- Сегодня вы мой, сир, - прошептал Мерлин и легко толкнул его на кровать.

За окнами, на площади циркачи на ходулях жонглировали огненными булавами. Закончился самый длинный день и самая короткая ночь, лето перевалило за середину. Но им двои было все равно.  
  


**Август – Ламмас**

В августе, в канун праздника первого урожая, Артуру было совсем не до празднований. Его вызвали на поединок, и перспективы были совсем невеселыми. Неужели у колдунов никогда не закончатся непобедимые рыцари? На рассвете ему нужно было выйти на бой против очередной тени. А это довольно сложно, даже с волшебным мечом, который откуда-то приволок Мерлин.

К часу ночи Артур окончательно понял, что не уснет. Сон не шел, а бездумное рассматривание потолка только усиливало тревогу. Он перевернулся на бок и вдруг услышал тихий стук.

\- Ты не спишь? – Мерлин, стараясь не шуметь, открыл дверь и проскользнул в комнату, удерживая на весу поднос с двумя кружками пива и буханкой хлеба.

\- Нет. И вряд ли усну, - Артур приподнялся на постели. – Что это?

\- Свежий хлеб и пиво, - ответил Мерлин и, увидев, что Артур все равно не понял, объяснил, - Праздник урожая, помнишь? Ну, вот, зерно и ячмень, только немного усовершенствованные.

Артур улыбнулся.

\- Не самая лучшая идея. Сам знаешь, что мне завтра предстоит...

\- Один глоток, только один. Может, уснешь все-таки. Ах да, тебе Гвен просила передать!

Мерлин протянул принцу куклу, связанную из соломы.

\- Дай угадаю – урожай, снопы, колосья, только усовершенствованные?

\- Правильно, ловишь все на лету, - Мерлин отломал кусочек хлеба и присел рядом с Артуром. – Хочешь, я с тобой побуду? Просто посидим, помолчим… Хочешь?

\- Хочу, - честно ответил Артур и легонько толкнул волшебника кулаком в плечо.

Мерлин лег рядом, закинув руку за голову. Второй он отыскал руку Артура и крепко сжал ее, переплетая пальцы. Артур даже не заметил, как уснул.  
  
Разумеется, он победил. Мерлин за прошедшие годы довольно неплохо научился разбираться в волшебных мечах.  
  


**Сентябрь – Мабон**

Ко дню осеннего равноденствия Мерлин наконец-то нашел способ избавления от домашних обязанностей. Моргана и Гвен давно мечтали о путешествии к Жемчужным озерам, к тому же нельзя было не воспользоваться последними теплыми днями.

День и правда выдался теплым и солнечным. Гвен собирала цветы и какие-то травинки, очень необходимые Гаюсу. Моргана, спрятавшись в тени, читала книгу. А Мерлин и Артур, развалившись на покрывалах у озера, грызли яблоки, символ праздника, прихваченный из дому.

На обед каждый из них взял с собой одно любимое блюдо, которое разделили на всех. Так же поступили и с маленькой фляжкой свежего тернового джина, который в этот день готовили в каждом городке.

\- Мой отец говорил, что сейчас заканчивается жатва, потому каждому нужно рассказать о своей жатве, - сказала Моргана, выбирая яблоко покрасивее. – Ну, о том, что мы в этом году поняли, чему научились, чего достигли… Я, например, перестала злиться на Утера.

\- Отлично! – захохотал Артур. - Ты его всю жизнь знаешь, он твой опекун с тех пор, как тебе было десять, между вами уже года три что-то странное происходит, и ты только сейчас перестала на него злиться?

\- Артур, ну кто, как не ты, знает, каким умеет быть твой отец, - улыбнулась в ответ Моргана. – Ну, кто дальше?

\- Я познакомилась с замечательным парнем, - слегка покраснев, сказала Гвиневер. – В Белтейн. Он кузнец. Говорит, что никогда не встречал девушку, которая разбиралась бы в доспехах лучше, чем он.

\- И я ему вполне верю, - опять засмеялся Артур. – Ладно. Я в этом году… Понял кое-что неприятное о себе. И узнал, что давно в неоплатном долгу. И постараюсь сделать все, чтобы… - он замялся и не сказал больше ни слова.

\- А я избавился от тяжелой ноши. Простил все долги. И нашел то, что не искал, - тихо сказал Мерлин и сделал глоток из фляги. – Не искал, но ни на что не променяю.  
Немного позже, когда девушки собирали пледы и не смотрели в их сторону, Артур прижал его к дереву и не отпускал до тех пор, пока их губы не начало саднить от поцелуев.  
  


**Октябрь – Самхейн**

День поминовения умерших они встретили на холме за стенами Камелота, у каменной плиты с искусно высеченными рунами. Холодный ветер сдувал снег с деревьев и пробирал до костей.

\- Мне никто ничего о ней не рассказывал, - тихо сказал Артур. – Отец запретил даже вспоминать ее имя. Все говорят, что ему так легче. А мне…

Не договорив, он крепче сжал руку Мерлина. Волшебник ответил тем же.

\- Спасибо, что пошел со мной, Мерлин, - неожиданно сказал Артур. – Я рад, что это именно ты. Я…

Артур не договорил - теплые губы, прижавшиеся к его губам, совсем сбили его с мысли.

\- Я тоже рад, - сказал Мерлин, прерывая поцелуй. – Я рад, что это ты. Мне Гаюс сказал, что тот обряд просто освобождает чувства, которые мы испытываем друг к другу. И усиливает их. Не смотри на меня так, он сам догадался. Это не колдовство, и не побочный эффект. Так и должно было быть, понимаешь?

\- Я это давно понял, - прошептал Артур.

Он еще раз посмотрел на надгробие. Затем перевел взгляд вниз, на снежную равнину и светящиеся вдали башни Камелота.

\- Пойдем? Холодно.

В замке было тепло и людно, всюду горели свечи, и в каждой нише стоял светильник, вырезанный из тыквы. В ту ночь они не спали, сильнее прижимаясь друг другу. И каждый думал только о том, что так и должно было быть, с их первой встречи, я первой общей тайны, с первой общей шутки...  
  
 ****

**Декабрь – Йоль**

В день зимнего солнцестояния Мерлин, тихонько приоткрыв дверь в комнату принца, на цыпочках прокрался к столу и поставил на него символическое изображение Короля Дуба – дубовое полено, украшенное остролистом, с тремя прикрепленными к нему свечами - и небольшой сверток, перевязанный лентой.

За спиной раздался шорох, и знакомые крепкие руки легли на его плечи.  


\- Я думал, ты с рыцарями, караулы расставляете, или чем вы там еще занимаетесь? – улыбнулся Мерлин.  


\- И потому решил тайком подбросить мне кусок дерева, да? – засмеялся принц и прижался горячими губами к шее Мерлина.  


\- Кусок дерева и подарок, между прочим. Сегодня все обнимаются и обмениваются подарками.  


\- Хороший праздник, мне нравится, - Артур поцеловал его в висок и развернул лицом к себе. – Ты угадал, мне действительно нужно заниматься теми самыми караулами. Но вечером… Обещаю и подарки, и все к ним прилагающееся.  


Легонько поцеловав волшебника в губы, он вышел из комнаты. Мерлин присел на заправленную кровать и задумчиво улыбнулся. Год заканчивается, круг замыкается. Год назад, в это же время он даже представить то, что с ними произошло.  


Он вышел из комнаты и неспешно побрел по коридору. Куда спешить, уборку ведь никто не отменял, даже в такой день.


End file.
